Minecraft Server
The DCG Minecraft server was created on March 3rd, 2019. It is managed by NGJ, DCG's original creator. It features no mods but has a handful of "quality-of-life" plugins, such as /home, WorldEdit, and an armor stand editor. Locations * Spawn: Where the players spawn initially. You are able to return here using /warp spawn. The spawn location has a map of the surrounding area, a public Nether and Ender portal, as well as a warp to a random area on the map within a set radius of spawn. There is no PvP allowed and mobs cannot enter this area. A beacon is located at spawn that grants all in spawn Speed I and Regeneration I. * The Warzone: '''The area immediately outside of spawn. PvP is enabled but no structure editing is permitted. Mobs are unable to get into this area and won't spawn in it. Its main function is to offer a chaotic PvP experience. * '''Warzone Sub-Areas: '''These areas are in the warzone, but are underground and must be accessed by teleportation or a tunnel. The recipe area: where custom recipes are shown for reference. PvP is disabled. The mining area: where users have the opportunity to find rare ores, randomly generated. Think prison area. '''Wilderness: '''Complete wilderness. PvP is enabled and all terrain editing is allowed. Mobs can spawn. It is, quite simply, normal Minecraft. * '''The Nether: '''Identical to the normal Minecraft Nether. * '''The End: '''Identical to the normal Minecraft End. Events The Voidbringer Event '''The Voidbringer Event featured a meteor that was originally sighted in the West side of the Warzone. 'The meteor slowly converted the terrain in the warzone to mostly nether bricks, red nether bricks, and glowstone. Trees were burnt and puddles were filled with lava. A portion of the ocean inside the Warzone was completely covered over with obsidian. There were towers surrounding the original meteor that displayed a message on an item frame stating an "emergency protocol" and that it was "redirecting." A date was also displayed in the name, 4/19/19, or April 19th of 2019. On this date, a public fight was held in the Nether for the '''Void King. ' With the void king defeated by Piezant and Pyroha, the corruption reverted over the time period of that day. The event was archived into the event archive warp, with a frame featuring players with Piezant and Pyroha's heads and a wither skeleton with diamond armor, likely the Void King, with his arms above him. EggFest The '''EggFest event started on April 20th, 2019. Two days before the event, a giant Egg was presented at spawn. The egg slowly hatched over those days. On the event's first day, the egg hatched into a giant Chicken. A recipe was added that day, featuring an '''EggFest Egg. '''It was made with 4 eggs, 4 pink dye, and 1 Lapis Lazuli to make 2 of these eggs. These items could be crafted into the '''Egg Shell Armor '''set. They could also be sold to the '''EggFest Bunny '''in the shop for 4 eggs to 1 emerald. The event was confirmed to conclude Monday, April 22nd.